Test Episode
"The Missing Links of Moorshire!" is an upcoming episode of the Disney XD animated series, DuckTales. Synopsis TBA Plot It is time for the Duckberg Billionaire Club's annual golf tournament, a golf competition that takes place at exotic locations. This year, the tournament is in Moorshire, Scotland, the birthplace of golf, where Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold prepare to face each other off. While practicing for the game, Scrooge decides to teach Dewey how to golf until Glomgold shows up determined to finally win against Scrooge; after immediately firing the golfer he hired, he bribes Louie to be his golf bag-carrier. The game commences with Huey and Launchpad McQuack as commentators. In the first round, Glomgold's cockiness irks Scrooge that he leaves Glomgold mid-game to resume Dewey's golf practice. Resuming his turn, Scrooge is about to hit the ball until an impatient Louie yells at him, distracting Scrooge enough to hit the ball far from the golf course. Annoyed, Scrooge goes to retrieve it with Louie and Webby. In the woods, the group comes across a stone circle where the ball has landed. The others follow them to the spot, where Glomgold demands that Scrooge take the penalty for missing his shot. Not one to back down, Scrooge continues his turn and steps into the circle. This causes the stones to teleport the group to another realm covered in an enchanted mist. Upon closer inspection of the stones, Scrooge figures out that they have entered a mystic golf course, and the only way to escape is to proceed with the game. Huey correctly guesses that the stones were built by ancient Scottish druids to continue playing golf even after the actions of Scrooge's ancestor, Black Donald McDuck, got the sport banned. Just then, two horses named Briar and Bramble emerge and offer to give the group a tour of the realm, but Webby notices that they are actually troublesome kelpies. Though their ploy is discovered, the kelpies tempt Scrooge and Glomgold with the Druid's Cup. Determined to be proven the best golfer, Scrooge and Glomgold continue their game. Dewey volunteers in the game and manages to make it through the first obstacle. As the game continues, Scrooge becomes frustrated with Dewey's increasing achievements. At the seventeenth hole, Scrooge refuses to let Dewey make the hit; Dewey does this anyway and gets the ball in the hole, resulting in Scrooge furiously scolding Dewey for disobeying him. Mad that Scrooge doesn't respect him as an equal, Dewey forfeits the game. At the final hole, filled with statues of golfers, Scrooge hits the ball on a slope. However, the mist starts to surround the course and envelop Glomgold, turning him to stone, confirming the statues were golfers who failed to finish the game. As the mist closes in, the others become petrified while helping Scrooge up to the ball, but Scrooge sacrifices his position to Dewey trusting that he can make it and becomes stone himself. Before meeting the same fate, Dewey makes the hit and the ball lands in the hole, finishing the game and transporting everyone back to Moorshire. Dewey and Scrooge are awarded the trophy by the kelpies. When offered by Scrooge a place on the golf team, Dewey declines but agrees to play a game with him now and then. Launchpad wraps up the game with Scrooge's aesop, which Huey notices is insightful, but quickly drops his surprise when Launchpad resumes his ditzy behavior, ending the episode. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold, *Tara Strong as *Andrea Libman as Trivia *This episode premiered early in Russia, Sweden, and South Korea. References Category:Spoiler Category:Sandbox